


The Snow White Princess is

by Nachuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on the vocaloid song entitled Shirayuki Hime wa, M/M, Prince!Victor, Snow White without the seven dwarfs Au, Snow White!Yuuri, Unnamed OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachuu/pseuds/Nachuu
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is the most beautiful guy in the whole kingdom and it sparks jealousy to others.





	The Snow White Princess is

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaayyy another fill for this fandom and finally I wrote for my favourite ship!!! The plot and title is based on the vocaloid song, The Snow White Princess was cover by Kaito Shion. I'm listening to that on repeat. I love that song!!! It doesn't have a happy ending because the princess still waiting for the prince to come.
> 
> Hope you like it. If you saw some grammar error, and misspelled words please be reminded that English is not my first language. That's all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Mirror, Mirror, Mr Mirror._

_Please stop saying that I'm the fairest of them all._

 

In a kingdom where the snow seems never stop to fall, covering it's surrounding with white there's a secluded place where the most beautiful guy, the mankind have ever set their eyes on lives. His hair black as the night without stars on it, warm chocolate brown eyes, framed by a half rimmed blue glasses, soft pink lips, and a rosy cheeks, his name is Katsuki Yuuri. But his looks stirs jealousy on others as he stand in the middle of the town, wearing a hood hiding his feature but it seems it didn't work as people keep staring at him, sneering and talking bad things behind his back. Keeping his head low as he bite his lips anxiously, Yuuri waits patiently for his white prince to arrive. 

 

"What is he doing here?" One of the people asks.

 

"Do you know that the rumor says that he's a witch." One said as others look curiously at him.

 

"Really? That should explained his looks. No man should be look beautiful as he is. I'm sure that it's black magic." The other said as people pierce their judging eyes at Yuuri.

 

The mocking laugh he keep hearing are piercing through his body making him shivers. Yuuri shut his eyes close and hides in his hood.

 

"Yuuri" A voice smooth as silk snapped him from his state. Yuuri immediately looks at the owner of the voice and a smile grace his face as he met with deep blue eyes.

 

"V..Victor." He called shyly. Victor flash him a smile and lunge at him.

 

"Yuuri!!! I miss you." The silver haired prince said as he nuzzle his own cheek to Yuuri's. 

 

"But we just met yesterday." He said shyly. He can no longer hear the mocking whispers around him as his full attentions are completely in the prince now. Victor Nikiforov laugh heartily at that. 

 

"I know Yuuri but today and yesterday is different." The prince pouted. Yuuri laugh softly at the prince's childishness.

 

"I miss you too, My Prince." Yuuri said softly, cheeks tinted with pink colors. Victor stares at him lovingly. Then Yuuri notices that the tie his prince were wearing are crooked so he step forward making the prince looks at him curiously. 

 

"Your tie is crooked." He said quietly as he straightened it.

 

"Oh really, I didn't notice because I'm so much in hurry. I don't want to keep my beautiful Yuuri waiting for me any longer." He said smoothly, giving him his signature heart smile. Yuuri blushes at that. Tip-toeing, he gave the prince a peck on the cheeks. That action stirs more jealousy at the people around them. Saying that he bewitched their beloved prince and he needed to be save from the wicked prince.

 

_Mirror, Mirror, Mr Mirror._

_Please stop saying that I'm the fairest of them all as the others' thorny stare are closing in me._

 

There's one time that a stranger got lost in the forest where Yuuri lives.  Kind Yuuri ask him if he needed help but the stranger didn't answer him but instead he wrapped his hands around his neck as he smirked evily.

 

"Die you witch." The stranger told him as his hands wrapped tightly on his neck. Yuuri's tears spilled down his face, unable to wipe his spilling tears and at the same time unable to breath. As his consciousness begun to fade he started dreaming about the fairy tale he read when he is younger. 'Please my prince save me.' He thought before blacking out. 

 

A worried shout and a gentle slap on his face stirs Yuuri from his unconscious state. 

 

"Yuuri, my love please wake up." The prince said worriedly. Yuuri's eyes flutter open. Making the prince breath out a sigh of relief.

 

"Thank god, Yuuri you're awake. I thought I lost you." The prince exclaimed weakly Yuuri blinks and scans his surrounding. His head were resting on the prince's lap and he was laying on the ground.

 

"W...wha-" he croaked out until all what happened earlier flashed on his mind. His eyes widened in fear, his eyes glistened with unshed tears as he trembled violently. The prince saw his distress so he hug him gently and tightly coaxing him to calm down.

 

"Ssshh.." He coaxed as he soothed his back.

 

"I'm s...scared" Yuuri says as he hiccupped, trembling madly.

 

"There, there. Don't be scared I'm here." Victor said as he wipes Yuuri's tears and kisses his forehead. The two stares at each other. Until Yuuri looks away making the prince frown.

 

"Victor..." He started quietly. "I t...think we should stop seeing each other." He finished making the prince shocked. 

 

"Why?"  He asked. "You don't love me anymore?" His voiced filled with hurt. Yuuri bit his lower lips.

 

"I do still love you." He said looking at the prince, his eyes now streaming with tears. "I love you but I can't take this anymore." 

 

"And I love you too, please Yuuri don't leave me." Victor pleaded, his eyes also streaming tears. 

 

"I'm doing this for the both of us, for your people. It's clear that your people doesn't like me it's fine for me because I'm used to it. Ever since I remember I received a lot of detest but love." He explained. Wiping the tears from the prince's face he kiss his lips gently.

 

"Please don't ask my why  because I can't answer it. Goodbye Victor." He said before standing up and run further away from the prince. He heard the sorrow shout of his name from the prince but didn't dared to look back. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm already used from receiving hate and your the first one aside my family to give me love. But you receiving hate from your beloved people because of me that's what I can't take.' He thought as he keep running.

 

Victor Nikiforov, the prince of the Kingdom of White, stares longingly at the way where his beloved Yuuri run away. He knows how his Yuuri is suffering but he keep a blind eyes on it. He return to his kingdom with broken heart. His people sensed it and they already though that it was all that wicked witch's fault that's why they gathered themselves to avenge their beloved Prince. 

_Please saved me before I fade away._

 

Yuuri is inside their house, his eyes were puffy and red, his family were getting worried but he told them not to worry. There's a knocked on the door, so Yuuri commanded his self to open the door, when he opened it he was met with some lady that looks anxious.

 

"Hi, sir. May I asked your help. It seems I got lost." The lady said full with distress. Yuuri smiles kindly at the lady before pointing at the certain direction.

 

"You see that path there, miss. Just follow it and you will be in the town in no time." He said softly. The lady beamed at her.

 

"Thank you, kind sir." She said brightly then she rummaged to her bag and smile at Yuuri. "Here sir, take it as a token of my appreciation." She said giving the delicious looking apple to Yuuri."

 

"Ah no need, miss. It's fine" Yuuri refused but the lady pouted at him making him in second thought. 

 

"Please, it's sweet you know." She pouted, Yuuri sighed defeatedly and took the apple from the lady.

 

"Thanks." He said shyly. The lady beamed at her.

 

"Now take a taste, I know you will like it." The lady said and Yuuri can't refuse at that so he bit the apple, making a crunch noise as he chewed it, its juice dripping from the side of his lips.

 

"Hmnn.. You're right it's sweet" he said smiling. The lady grinned at him until he chocked, the apple slid down his hand as he clutched his neck. He looks at the lady and saw her smirking wickedly as she watched him struggling for breath.

 

"Ugghhh.." He chocked out before his surrounding fade out.

 

 _Please, I wish you would wake me up with your kiss and bring me out in this coffin I'm sleeping in. Piercing hatred  is such a drama-like thing. But no matter how much I pray, you my prince is still not here._  

 

Victor walked through his kingdom, it was full of life and he hated it. He hated it because it keeps reminding him of his Yuuri. Unknown to him his feet were bringing him to the forest where Yuuri lives. He snapped out of his dazed as he notice a tent with a white coffin in the middle of it, surrounded by white flowers His heart beat quickened as he walk near faster on the direction of the coffin. In his haste he almost slam with Yuri's mother.

 

"Mama Katsuki." He said and frown as he notice her state, she was wearing a white dress and her eyes were puffy and red and wet. Victor's mind raced as he looks toward the coffin.

 

"Oh Prince Victor." She said hoarsely because of endless crying.

 

"I..is tha-" 'No. God please no..' He chanted on his mind. But Mama Katsuki just confirmed his dark thought.

 

"Yes that's Yuuri." She said crying again. Victor's world crumblet at her words. He walked slowly at coffin afraid at what he will see. His tears now streaming down his face freely as he saw the body of his beloved Yuuri. 

 

"Y-yuuri, my love." He chocked out. There, Yuuri were laying as if he was only sleeping, he was surrounded by white flowers. Victor cry harder as he touch Yuri's body. Cold. Cold as an Ice.

 

"What happened." He asked weakly when he sensed Yuuri's mother at her side, his eyes can't take off Yuuri's face. Even in his death bed he was still beautiful. 

 

"He was poisened by some random lady who pretended she was lost. When we arrived for him we were already late. He stopped breathing." She said now crying as well. "Yuuri is a kind child I don't know why people hate him." Victor agreed with that, be knows how kind Yuuri is he even help him when him as well were list in this forest not asking for anything for the deed he make. 

 

"Who?." He asked, voiced seething. "Did you see her face?" He asked. Whoever did it to his Yuuri will pay.

 

"I think it is someone from your kingdom, Prince Victor. A lady not more than your age." Yuuri's mother explained. Victor then remember a lady who is so jealous of Yuuri to the point of spreading false rumors. Victor wipes his tears and look at Hiroko.

 

"Don't worry Mama Katsuki. That vile lady will pay for this." Victor said. Hiroko smiles at him.

 

"Thank you very much Prince Victor. But please don't do anything rush." Hiroko said gently. 

 

"I won't." Victor smiled before turning to Yuuri again, carresing his cold cheek. "Don't worry my love, I will make that lady pay for what she did for you. So that you can leave this world peacefully." Victor said as his tears flowed again. "I'll be back." With that he go back to his kingdom. As soon as he enter their palace he immediately made a decree for the banishment of the people who spread rumors about his Yuuri and killed him not without stripping them with their wealth. The people beg him to think twice but he already make up his mind. 

 

The days passed by until the day of Yuuri's burial. Everything was white but the sky is the only one in different color. Grey, as if the sky is also mourning with them. His family were hunched together unable to let go of their beloved son and brother. Victor let them. He knows how painful it is for them. It is also painful for him. After a minute his family gave him time to say goodbye to Yuuri. He kneel down beside his coffin.

 

"Yuuri, my love. Your death is not in vain I'd already punished the one who did this to you. You can finally rest in peace. No one will ever hurt you. I hope you are happy wherever you are. I love you. It is hard for me to live now knowing that you are no longer here with me. But I will try to be strong for you. I will keep living for you so please watch me up there. I love you and Goodbye." Victor said as his tears were blocking his view. With one last carress of his cheek. He leaned down and kiss Yuuri on the lips gently. A bright glow surrounded the two of them t remained unnoticed to Victor as he savor his last kiss with Yuuri. A soft hand carress his cheek and Victor's eyes snapped open when he felt that Yuuri is kissing him back. Alive.

 

"Yuuri!" He shouted in surprise. Yuuri smiled at the Prince.

 

"My Prince" he said gently as he sat up. "I knew it, you will save me again. Thank you." Yuuri said with a soft smile, tears streaming down his beautiful face. Victor's eyes watered again for different reason. 

 

"You're alive!" Victor shouted in delight. Upon hearing this Yuuri's family run at their side, shocked evident from their eyes but happy at the same time that Yuuri is alive.

 

"I am. Thanks to you." Yuuri said with a smile. Victor hugged him unwilling to let go. 

 

"Please Yuuri don't go ever again." Victor pleaded. "I love you so much." He let go of his hug and cups Yuuri's cheek at his both hand, caressing it with his thumbs. 

 

"I won't, never again. I love you too so much." He said leaning at the touch. The two stared at each other until their lips met in a deep kissed sealing their promise.

 

_Please, I wish you would wake me up with your kiss. Is the voice of  my heart reaching you at all?_

_It did._


End file.
